The Tricks of Merry and Pippin
by Blonde Archer
Summary: The pranksters are at it again! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This is Sarah (not my older sister). My sister and I have to share a pen name (lonestar236) so at the beginning of every story I write I'll introduce myself so you will know who is writing!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.  
  
  
  
The Tricks of Merry and Pippin  
  
  
  
"Who should be our first victim?"  
  
"How 'bout Frodo?"  
  
"Nah. Sam won't let us near him. I think he suspects something."  
  
"True."  
  
Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were planning how to disrupt the Fellowship. Both were very mischievous and could not go long without causing chaos.  
  
"Boromir would be a good target," suggested Pippin.  
  
"Maybe," came Merry's reply. Suddenly he stood up and snapped his fingers. "I got it!"  
  
"Who? Who?"  
  
Merry leaned in. "Legolas."  
  
*****  
  
That evening, Merry and Pippin stayed up late, waiting for the elf to go to bed.  
  
"Merry, do you think Legolas ever goes to sleep?"  
  
It had been three hours since Frodo and Sam went to sleep, leaving the other two hobbits to talk with the rest of the Fellowship, who were getting suspicious.  
  
"Merry? Pippin? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Aragorn finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Who ever said we had a bedtime?" Merry responded quickly, too quickly.  
  
"Yeah, all because we go to bed at the same time every night doesn't mean that we have a bedtime."  
  
"Right" Aragorn replied. A small smile played his lips. He knew they were up to something. Let them play their games; they can't do too much damage.... can they?  
  
*****  
  
Pippin woke up suddenly. Someone seemed to be shaking him.  
  
"Pippin! Wake up! It's time!"  
  
"What? Can I just go back to sleep?"  
  
Merry saw that this would not get his cousin up, so he sighed tried a different approach.  
  
"Hey Pippin! Look over there! Mushrooms!"  
  
Pippin jumped up quick as a flash.  
  
Works every time, thought Merry.  
  
"Mushrooms! Where?"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud! I just did that to get you out of bed! It's time to pull our prank.  
  
"Oh." Pippin sounded a little put out.  
  
They hurried over to where the Mirkwood elf lay sleeping. If any one of the Fellowship was awake that night, they might have been able to hear the snip of scissors.  
  
*****  
  
The Fellowship was roused from their sleep by the sound of Elven curses. Everyone turned to face Merry and Pippin before inspecting the damage done to Legolas. They all gasped in unison.  
  
*****  
  
Author's note: What do you say? Do you want more? If so, review. If not, review anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am finally updating this! Sorry for the long wait, I just never got around to it. Thanks to all the reviewers! I got a new pen name, if you haven't noticed. I am now "the next JRR Tolkien." Be sure to check out my new fic, The Weird, Stupid, and Crazy Council of Elrond. It's not the best, just a one-chapter fic, rather stupid actually.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's the disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters. They belong to Tokien and Tolkien alone.  
  
Okay. The moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
The Tricks of Merry and Pippin Chapter 2  
  
"Um Legolas? What did you do to your hair?" Frodo asked with caution because the Elf looked very angry.  
  
"What did I do to my hair?" Legolas was so angry he was shaking. "You mean what did THEY do to my hair!?" He pointed furiously at Merry and Pippin, who were trying to hide behind Gandalf. "They CUT it!"  
  
"It was just a joke," Merry said timidly.  
  
"A JOKE?" Obviously Legolas was not taking this very well.  
  
"Well maybe Galadrial can fix it once we get to Lothlorian." Aragorn suggested.  
  
"Have you even looked in the mirror, Legolas? You don't look that bad. In fact, you look pretty good." Sam remarked.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Here," Sam handed him his frying pan to use as a mirror.  
  
"Hey, I do look good!" Legolas walked away, still looking in Sam's frying pan.  
  
"That was close!" Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"I heard that and I hope you know I'm still going to punish you!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Merry sighed.  
  
*****  
  
After repairing Legolas' arrows, Merry and Pippin were starving. They had missed Elevansies and Lunch.  
  
"Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
The two hobbits started rummaging through all of the packs.  
  
Merry came across a small, rectangle, thing, like a book. He opened it up and what it was was better than any food, even mushrooms. "Pip, you'll never believe what I just found!"  
  
*****  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, my brain doesn't really want to work today. I'm still trying to decide on what Merry found.  
  
Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. We all want to know what Merry found, right? 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I've changed my name once again! The next JRR Tolkien was just too long, so now I am BlondeElf. I may not update a lot in the future because now that school has started I am very busy. I have cross-country, band, and homework. (I just got back from my first cross-country meet and made 99th place. That's pretty good considering there were about 150 kids in the race!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters.  
  
The Tricks of Merry and Pippin - Part 3  
  
"What is it?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I think it's a diary?"  
  
"Really? Whose?"  
  
Merry opened up the book and looked at the in side cover. "It's Gandalf's"  
  
Pippin yanked the diary away from Merry and started reading the first entry.  
  
Day one  
  
I somehow got stuck in a "Fellowship" of people trying to destroy an evil ring. I was dozing off during Elrond's council and mumbled something in my sleep. I guess they took me seriously.  
  
Day two  
  
Great! Not only do I have to stay with these numskulls for what will seem like eternity, I have to lead them! "Wise Gandalf will know the way" Don't they know I'm just in this for the looks? Anyway, this "Fellowship" consists of a smelly dwarf, a prancing elf, two men who look like they have never seen a bath in their life, and four short hairy hobbit-things. Valar help me.  
  
Pippin flipped a couple of pages and continued reading.  
  
Day 9  
  
Ha! And that smelly man calls himself a ranger! He hasn't even noticed that I've been leading the group in circles for days now! It will be amazing if we actually get to Mordor. Truth be told, I have no clue where we are. Nor do I care.  
  
Day 11  
  
You know, before I started on this quest, I used to think hobbits were stupid. I've changed my opinion. Now I KNOW their stupid. Larry and Poppin or whatever their names are haven't noticed I've been stealing their pipeweed ever since we started on this mission. Sauroman stole all of mine when I was knocked out. Stupid wizard.  
  
"Hey Merry! Listen to this!"  
  
"Listen to what?"  
  
Pippin turned around to find himself face-to-face with none other than Gandalf the Grey.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Please review! Oh yeah, if you get a chance, read and REVIEW my other story, The Fellowship of the Orange Suburban. It only has 1 review (or at least it did last time I checked). 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's the day of Christmas Eve and I am so bored! It always seems like this is the longest day of the year. I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to open up all my presents!!!  
  
The other day I saw Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. I loved it so much! It was the best movie I have ever seen. If you haven't seen it yet, you need to as soon as possible!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Lord of the Rings characters or anything else that has to do with Lord of the Rings.  
  
The Tricks of Merry and Pippin  
  
Pippin gulped. The wizard looked madder than Pippin had ever seen him before, which is really saying something because Pippin had seen him angry on many occasions.  
  
"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf bellowed. "GIVE THAT TO ME THIS INSTANT!"  
  
The hobbit timidly held out the diary and the old wizard snatched it up and stuck it in his robe. "Follow me! That means you too, Merry!"  
  
Merry, who had been sneaking away, turned and glared at Pippin.  
  
"For your punishment, you will have to clean up after everyone-" at this point Pippin sighed. "Oh, poor Pippin doesn't like this job?" Gandalf said sarcastically "Well how about THIS?" And before anyone could stop him, he turned the hobbit into a frog.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pippin?" Sam looked quizzically at the frog.  
  
"Move out of my way!" Merry came running to where his best friend lay transformed. "What have you done to my cousin?" he demanded.  
  
But Gandalf didn't answer; he just muttered something about "peace at last"  
  
"What should we do with him?" Frodo wondered aloud.  
  
"Someone could carry him," Aragorn suggested. Sam handed him Pippin. "Ewww, I didn't mean me!"  
  
Legolas laughed to himself. He remembered Aragorn had this thing about frogs. Even the word frog sent shivers down the back of the otherwise brave ranger.  
  
"Maybe we could put him on a leash" someone suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Sam said and started to tie a bit of rope around Pippin's neck.  
  
"Who's going to watch him, though?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I guess I will." Merry said. "Pippin, you just have to be so curious! Well, it looks as if Gandalf has forgotten about my punishment because of you."  
  
All Pippin did was croak and eat a passing fly.  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are rather short, but I'm slow at typing and am experiencing a bit of writer's block. Please review this and tell me what you think. Ideas, comments, anything! Oh, have a merry Christmas!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! I'm in a good mood today so I decided to write another chapter!!! I made this up when I finished my test (writing TAKS) early in school. But before I begin, I have a couple of things to say:  
  
First of all, thanks goes to Reasonably crazy, because she is the only one who has reviewed all of my chapters for this story! Thank you!!!  
  
Also, elfitchick (did I spell that right?) wanted to know what band I'm in. I'm in our Jr. High symphonic band and I am currently 2nd chair in the flute section! I'm kinda a band geek too. By the way, FLUTE ROCKS!!!!!  
  
And lastly, I would like to say that I hope this chapter will be longer and please butterflyer, who asked for longer chapters!!! : )  
  
Now that I'm done with all that, here's chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.  
  
The Tricks of Merry and Pippin  
  
The Fellowship was tired. They had walked all day over rough terrain. Merry, who was carrying Pippin's stuff as well as his own, fell asleep as soon as they set up camp. Frodo and Sam were soon to follow.  
  
"Looks like the little ones are all tuckered out," Gimli commented as he, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir looked at the sleeping hobbits.  
  
"They should be," Boromir said, "considering we walked two miles in the wrong direction because of somebody" He looked at Aragorn. "I thought you were a Ranger."  
  
"I am!" Aragorn shouted defiantly, "It's just I was expecting Gandalf to lead but ever since he turned Pippin into a - a - a -"  
  
"Frog," Legolas offered.  
  
"Yeah, that. Well ever since then, he's sort of slacked off a bit."  
  
"I've noticed that too," Legolas said, "The other day when I asked him if we should stop and make camp he ignored me and continued singing his annoying song."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to discuss this in the morning, because I don't know about anyone else but I'm going to bed." Aragorn said.  
  
"I'll take first watch, and then Legolas can for the rest of the night." Boromir said, yawning.  
  
The others agreed and went off to bed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Merry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Well Pip, I guess it's time to eat," he said cheerfully. Breakfast always made him cheerful.  
  
He reached over to where Pippin was, only to find the fat toad was gone.  
  
"Where could he be? Oh you've really done it this time Meriadoc Brandybuck!" he grumbled as he looked for his cousin.  
  
Pretty soon Sam came over to see why he wasn't scarfing down food like he normally was this time of the day.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked.  
  
"I've lost Pippin."  
  
"What?! How did that happen?"  
  
At this point Aragorn walked over, wondering what the two hobbits were doing. When Sam told him what happened, he organized a search party. Everyone except for Gandalf began to look.  
  
"Gandalf! Why aren't you helping?" Frodo asked after a while.  
  
Gandalf just smiled and puffed his pipe, like he always did those days.  
  
Frodo sighed and walked away.  
  
Soon Aragorn told everybody to meet back and tell their results. Everyone was empty-handed.  
  
"Legolas, come here," Aragorn said, "Why weren't you watching Pippin last night?" he inquired.  
  
"Don't you think I have better things to do than watch a-"  
  
"FROG!" someone shouted.  
  
There, perched on top of Aragorn's head, was Pippin the Frog.  
  
"ARGH! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!" the Ranger yelled at the top of his lungs, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE GET IT OFF OF MY HEAD!!!  
  
Even if someone wanted to, none of the Fellowship could help Aragorn. They were all rolling on the ground with laughter. The sight of this so-called brave man trying to fling a frog off of his head was just too funny.  
  
"LEGOLAS! GET OVER HERE NOW AND GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HEAD!!!"  
  
The elf tried to stand up and failed because he was too weak with laughter. "Sorry *gasp* I *heehee* cant help *gasp* you!"  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a dirty look before finally flinging the frog to the ground. He then walked off and said something about finding firewood, his hair covering his red face. This only made his companions laugh harder.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Aragorn was back and ready to kill the next person to say "FROG!" in his ear. Everyone left him alone, though, after he threatened to smash Pippin.  
  
As the sun was setting and night was falling, the Fellowship of the Ring (minus Aragorn, who was still sulking, and Gandalf, who was still acting strange) was having a conference. Merry had a tight grip on Pippin.  
  
"I think we should demand that Mr. Gandalf change Master Pippin back into a hobbit," Sam said.  
  
"But look at him, Sam," Frodo said, "I've never seen him so happy."  
  
Everyone looked at the old wizard, who was singing and dancing.  
  
"If you like Pina Coladas. Gettin' caught in the rain." He started trying to break dance, but failed, so settled for the twist instead.  
  
The Fellowship looked away in disgust.  
  
"Ooookay. That was kind of weird."  
  
"Maybe we should ask him tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess."  
  
A/N: And that's the end of chapter 5! Will Pippin remain a frog forever? Will Gandalf come to his senses? Will Aragorn ever get over his fear of frogs? If you want to know the answer to these questions and more, click on the review button and type a review. Even if you couldn't care less what happens review anyway! Oh yeah, I hope that's long enough for butterflyer!!! 


End file.
